jack and daniel
by LoveEntitY
Summary: when jack thinks theyre going to die, he kisses daniel witch leads to many many many more...eh kisses. warning graphic slash sex. please r and r. once again just trying something new let me know what you think. :


Jack was trying to pay full attention to the briefing, but it was hard, no he was hard.

Either way, he figured it had something to do with Daniels foot rubbing between his legs.

He coughed and Daniel sent him a half smile, no one else could've guessed what he was doing, _master manipulator_, jack thought.

He didn't know where this had started, oh yes he did, it was last week in that rockslide, when they were sure that they were about to die, and he reached for Daniel and kissed him. Daniel hadn't seemed to respond, so after their rescue, jack began

'About before'

'No jack don't mention it'

Jack had agreed that things were probably better of un-explained; it was less complicated that way.

Although, Daniel began to smile at him more often these days, and two days ago, he was sucking his finger, after eating blue jell-O very erotically, staring jack in the eye the whole time. And then yesterday, he'd been changing, and he looked at jack and flexed his muscles as he removed his shirt, looking jack in the eye again.

But still jack wasn't sure if he was just seeing what his mind wanted him to see, but now, Daniels foot was massaging him in the most intimate ways he understood, and he wanted to dive across the table and take him there.

Jack had never wanted another man before, in fact it was a little scary to think about what 'take him' would actually involve' he figured he'd find out, right now he was having pictures play in his mind. And he still wasn't sure if they exited or sickened him.

Everyone began moving, and Daniel bent towards the ground, muttering something about tying his shoelace, before leaving.

Jack turned and headed to his room.

Before too long there was a light rap in the door, jack sighed heavily, and opened the door.

'Daniel he stuttered, as he allowed him entrance.

'Jack' Daniel crossed his arms hugging himself again.

'Soo, what brings you to this neck of the woods...my room, on this fine day' jack mumbled nervously.

'We need to talk' Daniel smiled quickly and nervously, thinking that maybe jack hadn't meant it and he was now embarrassing himself.

'Yes, Daniel, I think we do' jack sat on the edge of the bed.

Silence ensued, before Daniel cautiously sat and began.

'About last week...'

'I'm, sorry, I don't know what came over me, I...I just thought we were going to die, and i... well i always think were going to die... but ive been having these...'

'Feelings?' Daniel interrupted

'Yes feelings, and I don't know where they're coming from, but I can't seem to stop them...and I know that were both' jack cleared his throat nervously

'Men, who are usually interested in women, but some how...' Daniel licked his lips quickly, and looked at his looking deeply into jacks eyes.

'Somehow what?' jack probed

Daniel pushed his glasses further up on his nose. 'Somehow, I think I fell in love with you' Daniel stuttered before looking deep into jacks eyes.

Jack considered him for a moment, but that was all he needed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Daniels again. This time it took Daniel a moment but he responded, with his own, needy heated kisses, soon jacks tongue demanded entrance to Daniels mouth, and Daniel sucked it in with pleasure.

Somehow jack had worked his hands under Daniels shirt, and had begun removing it. And Daniel responded in kind.

They kicked their boots off and toe each other's socks off, and Daniel found himself beneath jack sprawled on the bed, with wet hot kisses being trailed down his chest. Daniel fisted his hands in jack's hair, and pulled him back up, demanding his mouth again.

They lie there kissing, and fondling for a few moments, before they find their hard cocks rubbing against each other, straining out of the confines of their BDU's. Both were aware of the situation, but a little shy to go first, but with another encouraging kiss from jack somewhere near his earlobe, Daniel forced his hands to venture down first, snaking their way to the button and unzipping them he pulled them along with jacks underwear of, somehow, twisting so he now sat straddling jacks thighs, he looked briefly down at jacks straining cock, and blushed a little.

Jack smiled again and that gave him the encouragement he needed to reach and touch it, ever so gently, as he felt it twitch in response butterflies flooded his stomach, along with the realization of what they were doing.

Slowly he began pumping jack, his hand moving up and down his hard cock; jack was lost in a frenzy of pleasure, as he felt Daniel and what his amazing hands could do. Daniel was smiling at himself, infinitely happy, that he could make jack exited like this, he licked his lips again as he saw jacks pre-cum appear, he was seconds away from bending his head to lick it when he was suddenly thrown on his back.

Jack found himself unable to wait; he reached for Daniel and ripped his remaining clothes of. Their lips connected, but jack trailed kisses down his chest, raising his teeth across a nipple, letting his tongue sink erotically into his bellybutton, and then descended on Daniels hard cock.

Although jack hadn't done this before his experience gave him a rough idea on what to do, and he made quick job of Daniels little blow job, he had to secure Daniels bucking hips with his forearm, as Daniel came near to his climax

'Daniel?'

'Jack' he moaned more than a little taken by his pleasure

'I love you' those words and a tickle up the underside of his dick, sent him over the edge.

'That's right cum for me' jack urged, the vibration of his voice spurring him on.

Daniel came and jack sucked it greedily, until he drank him dry.

Daniel smiled, wiping his warmly soaked leg between jack's legs.

'Oh sorry' jack mumbled after he regained himself

'It's ok, you mindlessly rubbing me defiantly helped. Daniel reached down wiping his finger through jacks warm cum and bringing it to his mouth.

Jack decided it was about the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

As they shared one more kiss, tasting themselves on each other's lips, they slowly fell asleep.

DJDJDJDJDDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

One month later...

'Jack, no jack stop' Daniel giggled as jack tickled him, he'd stayed over again, and jack had made light work of tiring him out, but it was time for something new. Both men not used to their new sexual preference, had not tried allot of new things, but jack had been researching, and since it was their one month anniversary, he decided to try something a little new.

The tickling as always turned into quick hot heated kisses, and before too long Daniels hand was around jacks cock pumping it, while invading his mouth, sucking his tongue as if it was a promise of things to come. But instead of allowing himself to be taken jack pushed Daniel of and rolled him onto his stomach.

'Don't move 'jack ordered, and Daniel easily obeyed with a small smile.

Jack reached for the condoms and applied one, before straddling Daniels bet and kissing his way painfully slowly down his back, as he got lower he reached for the lube and began slickening his own cock with it, and then on his finger he rubbed around Daniels tight ring with it, pulling his hips upwards for better access he covered a finger with another condom, and slowly experimentally inserted it.

Daniel cried out in what must've been pleasure because he pushed his ass up for easier access, so jack quickly added a second and then a third finger, finding his prostrate and stroking it, softly at first, but more determinedly as Daniels moans intensified.

Suddenly jack pulled his fingers out and Daniel whimpered almost with the loss, but they were quickly replaced with the blunt tip of jacks head, slowly and determinedly forcing its way in, Daniels back arched and he let out some sort of ragged throaghty groan as his asshole adjusted t the size of jacks throbbing member.

Jack moved slowly at first, but eventually got faster, until Daniel had mindlessly began pumping his own cock for release, jack batted his hands away and took over, while he slammed harder into Daniels arse, so Daniel now took his whole member, right up to the base.

Daniel was grunting and groaning and begging for more, as his hands scrunched in the sheets.

'Faster jack, faster'

'I am Danny' jack told him

'Harder then, please jack' he was now begging

'Please what?' jack teased

'Please sir, faster, I'm about to cum'

'Good boy Danny, cum for me' jack commended

Jack complied and drove harder and faster, pulling his ass up a little so that he could penetrate deeper, their thighs now slapped together, forcefully, as he rode him hard.

Jack could see the redness creep around Daniels neck and knew he was close, when suddenly he came, hard and hot into jacks hand, the feeling of it, made jack cum also, Daniel felt it, it was so hard and fast that the condom split and a warm liquid rushed through him, they didn't move for a moment, just rocked slightly easing each there through their orgasms, until finally jack pulled out f him and stripped the condom, falling beside Daniel.

A few moments later Daniel moved over to kiss jack.

'Wow that was amazing'

'Really that good, eh?' jack laughed

'Defiantly...can we do it again?' Daniel asked in his most teasing voice.

'Jack thought about it for a moment, as he tried to even out his breathing.

'I think so...but' jack laughed a little

'But what Daniel asked, as he began sucking on jack's neck.

Jack grabbed hold of Daniels cock and rolled him over onto his back, covering his body with his own.

'But I think it's your turn this time' jack smiled, as he passed the packet of condoms to Daniel.

An evil smile and a kiss and Daniel had decided.

'Oh yay' he giggled

'Let the games begin' jack laughed as he rolled to his stomach and pushed his arse out towards Daniel.

The end


End file.
